A Delicate Leaf in the Cloud
It was as cloudy of an afternoon as it could have been, in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Seated cross legged on the park bench, was the elegant Sayuri Senju, a renowned shinobi from the Hidden Leaf village, though she wasn't wearing anything to symbolize so. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitted blue short shorts, a dark pink tank top, and open toed, shinobi sandals. A book was sprawled open on her lap. The wind blew through her luscious brown hair, revealing her crystal, light-blue eyes. She placed her thumb ever so gently on her soft, pink lips, seemingly pouring her entire attention span into the book. "Hey Joshin, wake up, the ritual is over." a deep voice says to Joshin. "What, it is, aww man. This ninja wasn't nothing, he wasn't even a worthy sacrifice for Jashin but its been a while since I have made a sacrifice to Jashin so I needed to do so. Thanks for waking me up, you can go back now." Joshin says to the voice from earlier who was seemingly a snake summon. The snake goes back to its realm and Joshin gets up and looks at the ninja, "Well look at there, he is from Kumo, haven't been there in years, wonder how they are doing. Think I will go there just for the nostalgic felling." Joshin says as he walks over the dismembered body towards where Kumo was. Enjoying the cool breeze, Sayuri ran a hand through her luscious brown hair. She seemed to catch the attention of several male shinobi walking by as she did so, though she didn't pay any in return, still so focused on the text before her. She began to nibble on the tip of her thumb, still at peace. Joshin finally made it to the cloud village, and immediately the guards stopped him. "Stop, your not an authorized....... wait, is that you Joshin." The guard says obviously recognizing him. "Yes its me." Joshin says as he recognized the guard. "The village thought you were dead after that mission, where have you been." The guards says as Joshin responds saying, "Just traveling, I wanted to do that instead of being part of the village, but I'm just visiting." Joshin says. "Well, come right on in." The guard says as he gets out of the way of Joshin's path. "This place has changed, well I guess it would have since it was destroyed." says to himself as he walks along in the village and notices a woman siting on a bench ahead. He was immediately attracted to her from her hair, and body figure so he walks towards her, but then something catches his attention a little, but he doesn't worry about it. As she was approached by Joshin, Sayuri looked up. The collar of her tank top was closed rather low, revealing the sizable cleavage of her melon sized breasts. She lowered the book, causing them to jiggle for several seconds. Sayuri looked up, her light-blue eyes spotting the incoming red-haired man. "Hello there." She said, smiling warmly with her eyes closing gently. As Joshin approached her, and she looked up he noticed two things about her that he couldn't hardly see from afar. One, she had big breast that caught his attention first, and two she was very beautiful. He then responds to the woman saying, "Hi there, can I ask what book is that you're reading?" Joshin asks the woman pointing at the book. Sayuri blushed, hiding the book behind her back. She smiled warmly again, closing her eyes gently once more. "o-oh.. uhhh.. it's... nothing.. it's nothing!" By the looks of things, the woman seemed to have been rather embarrassed by whatever it was that she was reading beforehand. Joshin smiles and says, "Awwww, come onn, it can't be that bad just tell me what it is." Joshin says as he sits next to her on the bench though not too close as that would be invasion of her space. He then leans back a little to try and get a glimpse of the book but couldn't see it. She gritted her teeth, revealing the book from behind her back. The slightest of movements yet again caused her breasts to bounce up and down, this time longer than the last. The book was a novel from the Jiraiya's 'Icha-Icha' series, the Icha-Icha Pooltime edition to be exact. Sayuri looked down at the book, turning bright as an apple. "It's... it's not even mine really, uhh.. I just.. found it here and decided to read it." She stated, which was an obvious fib, hoping to cover up the fact that she had such a book in her arsenal. "Ahh, I see why your embarrassed. And the book is your's because first of all, no man would leave that book behind given what's in the book. And no woman would just pick it up and read it unless they were a fan of the series in which I'm guessing you are." Joshin say. He then introduces himself to her, "I'm Joshin, a fan of the Icha-Icha series as well." He says extending his hand out towards Sayuri for a hand shake. She extended her arm out as well, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Joshin." She smiled warmly again, though this time, her eyes almost seemed to sparkle under the sun. "I'm Sayuri." Joshin smiles back while shaking her hand and he could feel her chakra, and in doing that he confirmed something. "Hmm, she's a Senju and an Uchiha. Interesting." He thought to himself but didn't bring it up. "So would you like to go out to eat with me." He asks Sayuri. She shrugged cheerfully. "I don't see why not." She rose to her feet, dusting off her behind. With each pat, her large bottoms seemed jiggled more and more. "So, where will you be taking me, hmm?" "Well, the last time I was here there was this very good sushi restaurant but that was years ago, and this village was blown up by the Ten-Tails so it may not be there anymore but we can go see. Come on, follow me." Joshin says as he walks towards where this restaurant was. "So, tell me a little about you, besides the fact that you like the Icha-Icha series." He says She followed alongside him, close enough for there shoulder's to budge every now and then. She ran a hand through her hair. "Hmm.. what would you like to know?" "Well, first, where are you from and are you a shinobi." Joshin asks. The sounds of her shinobi sandals clicking against the pathway spilled into the sky. As she walked, her large breasts jiggled from side to side with each and every step. "Aye, I'm a Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm here on direct orders to meet with the Raikage. I hope this doesn't change anything." She smiled warmly, once again gently closing her eyes. "No, doesn't change anything." Joshin says as they make it to the restaurant. "Well, looks like they are still here." Joshin says as he walks in. "And the prices went up as well, hmp. So any kids, husbands, boyfriends? If I'm not getting to personal considering we just met about 5 minutes ago." Sayuri stopped dead in her tracks, placing a hand on her hip and turning towards Joshin. She shook her head. "Oh no, no. Your fine. Your fine." She said, smiling warmly once more. "I'm definitely single at the moment." "Oh ok, surprise actually considering how beautiful you are." Joshin sits down at a table and awaits the waiter. "So, what would you like, they have other things besides sushi, so you can get anything you want." Joshin says looking at Sayuri. She took the seat across from him, crossing her right leg over the left. The table was a bit small, as were the stools they were sitting on. Sayuri's bare right knee rested on top of the table over on her side. She moved her bangs back, looking down at the menu. Keeping the menu on the table top, she was forced to bend down a bit, unintentionally revealing her vast cleavage. If the man across her had looked, he'd be able to see directly down her shirt. "Hmm.. I've always been a big fan of ramen, to be honest. But... this does sound rather tempting..." She pointed at another option on the menu. "Or maybe this hmm.." She took her time deciding on what to order. "Uhh, if you want you can just get all thats on the menu, if you can't eat it all then I will." Joshin says noticing her cleavage. "Awh, that's so sweet of you." She said, still looking down. "Hmm.." She began to rearrange her seating position on the stool, causing her breasts to bounce sensually. "I'm really particular about what and how much I eat though." She ran her finger down the list, stopping at Chahan. "Perhaps I could go with this. Or..." She continued making her decision. "Well, while you are picking out what you want, how long will you be staying here in Kumo?" Joshin asks. Then the waiter comes up to their table and asks, "What will you two be ordering today." "I will have the sushi, and three bowls of ramen with plenty of pork slices. And also a side of a few onigiri. Oh and a bottle of sake." Joshin orders. The waiter looked towards Sayuri, and his eyes widened instantly, at the sight of her bouncing cleavage. "W-what about y-you.. m-m-misss...?" Sayuri looked up with a warm smile, unaware of anything and everything. "I'll take a bowl of your finest Kake Soba, with extra cilantro and a slice of pork on the side." She handed the waiter her menu, and he left, taking one last peek at the woman's cleavage. With the waiter gone, Sayuri turned her attention back towards Joshin. "Mmm.. I don't really know how much longer I'll be staying. I really don't have anywhere to stay over for tonight." "So this was your first day here I suppose." Joshin says giving his menu to the waiter and a tip. "Well, I have plenty of money, so I guess I can get you a hotel room for you if you want." Joshin says to Sayuri. "Awh, your so sweet. But I couldn't let you do that." Said Sayuri. "Too late, I made up my mind, I will get you a room its no problem. I have nothing else to do with this abundance of money." Joshin says as the waiter comes back to their table with their food. The waiter, after arranging the food neatly onto the table top, went back into the kitchen. Sayuri reached for her chopsticks and split them apart, digging them into her noodles. "Awh your such a gentlemen. I appreciate it, thank you very much." She rounded her lips, slurping a stream of noodles into her mouth. "So Sayuri, what is your position in the Leaf village? And what are some hobbies of yours" Joshin asks. "Well, aside from reading, I really enjoy cooking. Though, I normally don't receive much free time..." She paused, slurping another stream of noodles. "But when I do, I normally hit the hot springs, or go to the beach for a tan." "Hmm, just like a normal woman." Joshin says as he looks over and sees an underweight kid in the corner of the restaurant. He calls for the waiter and asks about the kid, "Hey, who is that kid over there?" "Oh, that kid has a disease that makes him fatigue easily, but he stays here because he has nowhere to go, I can explain it later since I am working, but he also works here for food." Joshin immediately is dumbfounded as he knew exactly what the kid was going through. Sayuri looked over towards the boy. "Poor guy. It's a cold world out there." She slurped some more of her noodles, looking towards Joshin to see if he'd do anything. Joshin gets a bowl of Ramen, and a onigiri and walks over to the boy, when he gets there he give him the food. "Believe it or not kid, I know exactly what you are going through with your illness, I have had it before. Tell you what, I'm usually not nice like this, but I know how to cure this illness; come with me. I will feed you and all that, what is your name." The kid who was curled up in a turtle position turns around and takes to food and sits up. He then eats the food and tells Joshin, "I don't have a name, no family, nothing. But I want to become a ninja so bad, so I will go with you as long as you train me." The kid says as he gets excited but coughs from his disease. Joshin then notices a sword the kid had in the booth he was in, "Who's sword is that." he asks the kid. "Ohh" The kid says before he took a big bite from his onigiri, "It was my father's before he died, him and my mother were killed by this man and this was his sword, its the closest thing I have to remind me of him." The kid says. "This kid, he is me, he grew up like me kind of except..." "You must don't know how to use the sword. I will teach you how after we get that disease cured." Joshin says as he brings the kid with him to the table where Sayuri was. "Sayuri, this kid will be joining us, I will take him with me so he will be with me all the time." "Awh, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Sayuri placed her fingers under his chin to move his head to the side. Then, she planted a warm, gentle kiss onto his cheek. The boy turned bright red, and Sayuri's pink lipstick left a mark on his cheek. She began babying and nurturing him, all with a warm and caring smile drawn on her face. She took the boy, who was still bright red, and placed him onto her lap. She reached for her cup of water, and began feeding the boy. "By the way kid, I'm Joshin and thats Sayuri." Joshin says to the kid as he was still looking down. "What's wrong kid?" Joshin asks. "Uhh, I have two other friends that have no family as well, but they are more healthier than me, but still homeless. We are all friends and I don't really want to get separated from them." the kid says. "Ok sure, take me to them and I guess I can bring them with me. The kid then gets up from the lap of Sayuri and walks out of the restaurant, "If you want you can stay here to watch the food or come with us." Joshin says as he follows the kid out to an ally a few meter away. In the ally was a girl who was hiding behind a large kid who was getting punched and kicked by 5 other kids. But the kid getting punched and kicked wasn't fighting back but instead had his arms spread wide protecting the girl. The girl was about the size of the kid in the Joshin just met but with more meat on her body. The girl was crying and Joshin could see the kid was getting riled up, "Hold on now, I will handle this." Joshin says walking over to the kids. "Hey kids, leave the big guy and girl alone." Joshin says. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, you big goof ball." one of the kids say. "Hmm." Joshin says as he nearly instantly moves behind the kids and hits them all with the hilt of his sword in what seemed to be instantly. "The kids fall to the ground and get back up and run away. "Were going to get out brothers and uncles, and dad to come beat you up." "Yeah" they says as they run away. "Sure, get them I'll be right here." Joshin said as he looks at the big kid that was protecting the girl. "Kid, you can stop now, I scared them off." Joshin said as the kid lowered his arms not saying a word. "Hey Kūgo, Mika, are you two ok." The kid says to his two friends. "Yeah, we're fine." They respond, "Thanks dude." the big kid says who was pretty big for his age. "I'm Joshin, you two will be coming with me ok." He says as the kids nod their head. Meanwhile, inside, Sayuri had just finished the remains of her meal. Upon returning, Joshin would find that Sayuri's side had been cleared by the waiters of the restaurant. Sayuri awaited the return of Joshin, tapping her polished finger nails on the table top. Joshin arrives back to Sayuri in the restaurant with the kids following, "Here, you three can have the rest of my food." Joshin says to the kids which was a large sized helping. He then noticed that Sayuri was tapping her nails on the table top and he says to her, "Uhh, are you mad, because I have encountered women were when they tap their polished nails. Their pissed." Joshin the noticed that Mika was about to drink the Sake bottle he had ordered, "Hey hey, wait Mika, you can't drink this unfortunately, wait a little longer, I will get you three some water." He says.